De antes
by Twiandre
Summary: Yo a ti te conozco de antes, he visto esos ojos andantes y no es de encontrarnos en la calle- Dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos.-Te recordaría, debes ser nuevo en el pueblo-Forks es un pueblo pequeño, tanto que podría decir que conocía a todos sus habitantes
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía (:**

* * *

><p><strong>De antes.<strong>

Iba a llegar tarde y mi madre me mataría, juro que lo haría si pudiera. Estaba corriendo por las calles cuando un chico se interpuso en mi camino y me hizo frenar.

-Lo siento sé que llevas prisa pero…- soltaba las palabras demasiado rápido pero percibí en él un acento británico, cuando paro de hablar y tan solo me miraba a los ojos.

-Pero…? – le hice señas con las manos para que prosiguiera.

-Yo a ti te conozco de antes- me dijo aún sin dejar de mirar a mis ojos, me estaba comenzando a intimidar.

-No, no lo creo- reí ante su ocurrencia, lo recordaría si lo conociera, después de todo el chico era bastante guapo, llevaba unos jeans y una camisa negra que dejaba ver sus músculos bien formados, sus ojos de un verde intenso y un cabello rebelde que concordaba con su fachada de despreocupación- Lo recordaría.

-Yo he visto esos ojos andantes y no es de encontrarnos en la calle- murmuro más para sí mismo que para mí.

-Te recordaría, debes ser nuevo en el pueblo- Forks era un pueblo pequeño, tanto que se podía conocer la vida de cada uno de los habitantes, podría hasta decir que los conocía a todos.

-Si de hecho por eso te detuve, necesito llegar a esta dirección-me paso un pequeño papel arrugado en donde estaba una dirección en perfecta caligrafía.

-Oh! Claro debes tomar la autopista y luego de algunos kilómetros al lado izquierdo de la carretera encontraras un sendero en el bosque síguelo hasta que encuentres la casa- sonreí al recordar que en esa casa había vivido en alguna ocasión mi amor platónico de la infancia, pero a la edad de 9 años se fue a vivir a Londres y nunca lo volví a ver.

-Hmmm- Frunció su ceño, se veía tan… perfecto- Sé que es abusivo de mi parte pero si no es mucho pedir, ¿Te molestaría acompañarme?

-Lo siento pero como viste llevaba prisa, mi madre me está esperando para un almuerzo con su prometido- cerré mi boca en cuanto me di cuenta que había hablado de más.

-Ah, vale. Lo siento por la molestia y gracias de igual manera- mientras él decía esto y se alejaba mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de mi mamá.

_Cariño en vista de que Phil y tú se han demorado tanto en llegar, hemos concordado que será mejor dejar el almuerzo para mañana. No te preocupes no me enoje. Te espero en el mismo restaurante a la misma hora._

_Te Ama, Mamá._

_PD: Más te vale que mañana si llegues temprano o iré a por ti Isabella._

Mamá y sus cambios repentinos de humor me hacían reír bastante y recordar de cuando vivíamos juntos los tres: ella, papá y yo. Pero decidieron tomar caminos distintos y yo decidí quedarme a acompañar a mi padre en este pueblo tan _peculiar. _Enseguida recordé al chico, en vista de que no tenía nada que hacer y puede que sea descabellado acompañar a un desconocido a una casa tan apartada del pueblo, pero mi padre me enseño a ser solidaria. Corrí lo que más pude y alcance a ver que aún no doblaba la esquina.

-Hey! Chico – en cuanto grite esto, todos los chicos del instituto que estaban en la plazoleta voltearon a verme- Ustedes no… Sapos! – todos habían volteado menos él- El chico de la casa- vale eso había sonado estúpido, todos tenían una casa- el nuevo- con esto si volteo a verme y me sonrió en cuanto me vio. Llegue a su lado y enseguida el me extendió su mano.

-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- su apellido me sonaba, pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

-Bella Swan- tome su mano y el apretó la mía levemente.

-¿Cambiaste de decisión? – preguntó sin soltar aún mi mano.

-Mi madre ha cancelado así que si no te incomoda podría acompañarte, de hecho me haría bien ir hasta allá.

-Perfecto, mi auto está doblando la esquina- entrelazó nuestros dedos y siguió caminando de manera despreocupada conmigo pisándole los tobillos.

En cuanto llegamos en frente de un elegante Volvo, Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y yo que pensaba que los caballeros no existían. En cuanto me acomode en el asiento, Edward dio la vuelta y se acomodó en el asiento del conductor. Puso en marcha el auto y le indique por donde tomar la autopista. Durante el camino hablamos de nuestras vidas, de nuestros planes a futuro y de nuestra familia. Ya estábamos cerca y mi corazón latía desbocado al estar tan cerca pero tan lejos de él, de Anthony.

-Y… ¿Que has venido a hacer por acá? – pregunte dudosa de no haber sido imprudente.

-He venido a arreglar la casa de mis padres para cuando toda la familia vuelva de Londres- me petrifique en cuanto oí aquello, él no podía ser Anthony, Edward no podía ser _mí _Anthony.

-Debes voltear por acá – susurre.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa el abrió el garaje con toda naturalidad, estacionó el carro y me pidió que pasara.

-Bella no puedo ofrecerte mucho así que si te parece pediré comida italiana- me dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, está bien de hecho no quiero causarte molestias debes querer descansar y pues no quiero interferir en eso – dije mientras me disponía a salir por la puerta principal.

-No! – casi grito- pues no… no sería una molestia de hecho me gusta tu compañía. Quiero… quiero que me acompañes.

-Vale me quedare, pero no quieta. Te puedo ayudar a limpiar mientras tu organizas y reubicas los muebles ¿Te parece?

-Me parece equitativo, pediré la comida y enseguida iniciamos – dijo mientras se alejaba y marcaba un número en su celular.

**Edward POV.**

Era ella, sin temor a equivocarme diría que Bella Swan, era esa pequeña extrovertida de la que estuve enamorado en la infancia, amor que por timidez jamás me arriesgué a declarar. Cuando mis padres me dieron la noticia de que volvíamos a Forks no pude contener mi alegría. Habían pasado ocho años desde que habíamos partido a Londres y la esperanza de volverla a ver se encendió en mí.

Llegue a Forks solo pues mi familia llegaría en una semana, por lo que yo debía organizar la casa antes de su llegada. En cuanto vi esos ojos andantes de color chocolate, algo en mí se removió, yo los conocía de antes. Y así era, mientras conversábamos amenamente en mi auto lo supe, supe que era la Belly Bells que ame a mis nueve años.

-Creo que tendré que comprar muebles nuevos, dudo que mi hermano quepa en esta camita- le dije a Bella mientras ella limpiaba el escritorio de la que fue hace ocho años la habitación de mi hermano Emmett.

-Pero no lo hagas en Forks, no a menos que quieras amanecer un día en el piso y con tu cama partida- dijo Bella sonrojándose de sobremanera y frunciendo el ceño de un modo tan tierno, muy propio de ella.

-¿Experiencia propia?

-Nooo, pffff , eso… eso le paso a una amiga, si! A una amiga hace un tiempo, cuando su cama también le quedo pequeña- respondió nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

-Bella ¿Sabías que eres pésima mentirosa?- reí ante su vago y muy fallido intento de mentir.

-Vale, me paso a mí. Pero yo que iba a saber de armar camas y de la pésima calidad de la madera en Forks.

-Entonces qué te parece si vamos mañana a Port Angeles a mirar camas y tal vez nuevos muebles? – me entusiasmaba la idea de tener a Bella al menos un día más junto a mí.

-Iría gustosa, pero el almuerzo que tenía hoy lo hemos pospuesto para mañana. ¿Qué te parece jueves?

-El jueves entonces será- respondí con emoción de más. Bella rió ante mi entusiasmo y siguió con su trabajo al igual que yo, que cada vez que podía le dirigía miradas. Era tan hermosa como recordaba.

**Bella POV.**

Luego de unas cuantas horas y tres platos diferentes de comida italiana habíamos logrado terminar con toda la casa, que a pesar de estar abandonada por tantos años y ser tan grande, estaba muy conservada. Me traía tantos recuerdos cada vez que entraba en una habitación.

Nos recostamos juntos en el sofá mientras tomábamos un refresco y charlábamos de temas triviales.

-Bella de verdad no sé cómo agradecerte que me ayudaras tanto.

-No hay de que, Edward lo hice gustosa- apreté el agarre que tenía en su cintura.

-Volver me trae tantos recuerdos, siento que recupero parte de mi vida- suspiro y me miro de nuevo- me trae de nuevo al amor – suspire apesadumbrada, en el transcurso del día había confirmado que Edward era Anthony. Alzo mi cara con uno de sus dedos en mi barbilla y de nuevo nos quedamos perdidos en nuestras miradas. Reaccione enseguida y me separe de él.

-Me debo ir es tarde y mi padre debe estar preocupado – me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí de golpe, enseguida se cerró cuando me voltee tenía a Edward a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

-Al menos permíteme llevarte de vuelta a casa, he sido yo quien te desvió del camino- rió un poco ante su comentario haciendo que su aliento tocara todo mi rostro y me recorriera un escalofrió por toda la espalda.

-Esta… está bien – tomó mi mano y nos guió hasta el garaje, en donde al igual que en la plazoleta abrió la puerta para mí.

Todo el recorrido a mi casa transcurrió en silencio, él concentrado en la carretera y yo en los arboles pasar de manera rápida por la ventana. Cuando era pequeña y pensaba en el amor que tenía hacía Anthony no pensaba que cuando fuera mayor lo sentiría de la misma manera, suaves corrientes eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo, mariposas en mi estómago como si estuvieran de fiesta, un leve sonrojo siempre que él estaba presente, todo eso se repetía ahora que había crecido y que nos habíamos reencontrado aunque él no lo recordara.

-Hemos llegado – sonrió pero la "felicidad" no le llego a los ojos, su voz sonaba decepcionada, triste, como estaba yo.

-Gracias Edward, no debiste haberte molestado-le dije mientras me bajaba del auto y miraba a Edward que sostenía mi puerta, enseguida caí en cuenta ¿Cómo sabía en donde vivía?- ¿Como…

No pude terminar la frase porque tenía los labios de Edward sobre los míos, se sentían suaves, delicados sobre los míos, encajaban perfectamente y se movían como si fueran uno solo. Se sentía como en las nubes como siempre imagine que sería mi primer beso. En cuanto nos separamos en busca de aire caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado. Abrí mis ojos como plato y Edward solo rió

-Te dije que yo a ti te conozco de antes, Belly Bear – corrió al otro lado del auto y lo encendió arrancando como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras yo seguía petrificada en la acera.

En cuanto reaccione grite de alegría, me recordaba, él me recordaba, ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues porque solo él nadie más en todo Forks me decía Belly Bear, solo él podía hacerlo. Mi padre salió alarmado de la casa yo sólo lo salude alegre y me dirigí a mi habitación cuando estaba dispuesta a dormir, no lo lograba, solo se repetía la escena del beso en mi cabeza. Entonces un sonido me altero.

_Descansa dama de mis sueños. _

_Tony._

No pude evitar sonrojarme y pensar en lo maravilloso que era Edward y lo maravilloso que podría llegar a ser el jueves en su compañía. Me quedé dormida con una sonrisa, pensando en esos ojos verdes que yo también conozco de antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no son míos, le pertencen a S.M (;_**

* * *

><p><strong>Comprando muebles<strong>

_**Bella's POV.**_

Al siguiente día de mi encuentro con Edward me levante más temprano de lo normal por lo que me arregle con calma para el almuerzo con mi madre y Phil. El almuerzo transcurrió con calma a pesar de el bombardeo de preguntas por parte de mi madre por saber cuál era el motivo de mi felicidad, al final cedí y le conté que los Cullen regresaban a Forks. La noticia no le agrado de mucho pues ella no estaría en Forks para cuando volvieran, agradecí que no preguntara por Tony o del porque sabía del regreso de los Cullen, no quería que volviera a la charla de que cuando la distancia interfiere en el amor luchar no es suficiente, a mis diez años eso fue traumático.

Esa noche mientras cenábamos con Charlie mi móvil sonó, era un mensaje de Edward.

_Recuerda nuestra cita mañana, te recogeré en tu casa a las 10 de la mañana si te parece._

_No puedo esperar a verte._

_Tony._

Sonreí, no podía evitarlo, nada mas pensar en que recordaba que habíamos quedado de vernos y que quería verme me hacia feliz. La voz de Charlie me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Se puede saber quién te envía mensajes a las diez de la noche- Ahí estaba la faceta de padre celoso de Charlie, pocas veces conocía esa faceta pues no tenía una vida social muy amplia, pero cuando la sacaba era algo controlador.

-Lo había olvidado papa, mañana saldré temprano en la mañana- quería salir por la tangente pero eso solo haría que el bombardeo de preguntas iniciara, mientras tanto le respondería el mensaje a Edward.

_Como olvidarlo, eso sería imposible. Me parece perfecto así podremos aprovechar el día. ¿Desayunaras conmigo? Pues solo si te parece._

_Bella._

-¿Como que saldrás? ¿Con quién saldrás? ¿A dónde irán? ¿Que harán? ¿Por que no me has avisado antes? Responde Isabella- Termine de escribir el mensaje y mire a Charlie, estaba alterado, pareciera que estuviera interrogando a un criminal y no a su hija, ni siquiera me daba tiempo a responder a sus preguntas, tome aire para empezar.

- Iré con Tony a Port Angeles, compraremos muebles para su casa y la verdad es que se me había olvidado mencionarlo ayer en la cena- en cuanto mire su rostro solo se veía asombro.

-¿Los Cullen vuelven?- solo asentí – Bella yo no quiero que sufras si ellos se vuelven a ir el solo recordar lo mal que te pusiste teniendo nueve años es… duro- Charlie trago fuerte, cuando tenía nueve años caí en una fuerte depresión cuando ellos se fueron, no hablaba con nadie, no comía nada, no jugaba con nadie, me encerraba a llorar en mi habitación y en las noches tenía bastantes pesadillas, pero todo termino cuando Reneé me dio una larga charla sobre el amor y sus implicaciones, desde ahí me prometí a mi misma no enamorarme de nadie aunque mis sentimientos por él nunca se fueron solo se escondieron esperando a su regreso.

-Lo sé papá pero quiero aprovechar mientras estén aquí de nuevo realmente les extraño y parece que lo harán un largo rato-suspire, solo esperaba que así fuera- Solo… déjame disfrutarlo mientras pueda.

-Está bien, solo ten cuidado ¿sí? – Asentí – Hasta mañana pequeña, descansa- Besó mi frente y subió las escaleras.

Luego de mi conversación con Charlie me quede un rato en la cocina organizando un poco y dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que el sueño hizo acto de presencia. Subí las escaleras con pereza cuando recordé mi móvil y me devolví por él, tenía un mensaje de Edward de hace una hora, no sabía que me había quedado tanto tiempo organizando.

_Tal vez tu memoria de pollito sea la misma que a tus nueve años. Perfecto, entonces pasare a las diez de la mañana para desayunar. ¿Aun sigues con la idea de cocinar?_

_T._

Fruncí el ceño, era cierto, todavía como cuando tenía nueve años era muy olvidadiza pero nunca lo fui para las cosas que se relacionaran con él.

_Si, aun sigo con la idea solo que ahora SI soy buena chef, ya lo veras. Descansa, mañana será un día largo. _

_B._

Llegue a mi habitación y me puse una pijama cómoda, tenía que dormir si quería tener energía mañana. Escuche mi móvil y mire el mensaje de Edward antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente.

_Descansa Bella mía._

_T._

Estábamos en un almacén de muebles cuando Edward miro fijo a mis ojos y me besó con toda la intensidad, mientras yo le correspondía de la misma manera. Caímos en una de las camas del almacén pero eso no detuvo nuestro beso, pero sí lo hizo el aire.

-Espero algún día poder tenerte en una de estas, pero que sea solo de nosotros dos y tu como la señora Cullen-dijo mientras me extendía una de sus manos para levantarnos de la cama, me sonroje en cuanto me dijo eso, yo también lo deseaba de hecho logre imaginármelo a él despertándome a besos en la mañana, pero ni siquiera éramos novios y ya estaba pensando en que nos casáramos-Claro que si no quieres lo entiendo- Soltó mi mano y empezó a caminar, la angustia me invadía y no sabía por qué.

-EDWARD! No te vayas- en cuanto di un paso su imagen se desvaneció.

Me levante exaltada, todo había sido un sueño, aunque parecia que fuera muy real. Mire el reloj de mi móvil, eran las nueve y media, Edward llegaba en media hora y yo aun no me había bañado y no había preparado el desayuno. Me levante enseguida y me di una relajante pero rápida ducha. Baje a la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno cuando sonó el timbre, debía ser él, abrí la puerta y evidentemente era Edward.

-Buenos días, espero no te haya incomodado que llegara más temprano pero quería verte- un ligero sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas, al parecer eso de los sonrojos era contagioso.

-No te preocupes, pasa aunque aún no está listo el desayuno- Me aparte del camino para que entrara y lo hizo solo que se volteo a verme y poner delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos. Me empine un poco para alcanzar su cabello más fácilmente y él me tomo de la cintura, el beso pasaba de ser un pequeño roce a ser lo que tanto habíamos anhelado en estos años que estuvimos separados. Separo lentamente sus labios de los míos.

-Puedo esperar- me guiñó un ojo y entro a la cocina- sigue como antes- susurro mientras rodeaba la cocina-solo un poco más pequeña.

-No está más pequeña, eres tu el que creció

-Buen punto- se sentó en la mesa que estaba en la cocina y me observo mientras cocinaba nuestro desayuno.

Luego de haber probado la comida Edward no podía parar de comer.

-Hey! Calma muchacho, pareciera que no hubieses comida en años.

-Es que esta delicioso, no pensé que cocinaras tan delicioso.

-¿Eso es un cumplido? – El solo asintió y siguió comiendo.

Luego de que arrasara con el desayuno partimos a Port Angeles. En el camino hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho durante estos años. Al parecer habían decidido volver a Forks para que Edward y Alice pudiesen terminar aquí el instituto y puedan estudiar lo que deseen, por su parte Edward quería estudiar en la Universidad de Música de Berklee en Boston, de una manera u otra el destino nos quería juntar pues esa era exactamente la universidad en la que pensaba estudiar.

En cuanto llegamos a Port Angeles nos dispusimos a entrar a cada uno de los almacenes en los que se podían ver muebles a la venta. Después de diez tiendas y ni siquiera una mesa comprada decidimos entrar a una onceava y luego ir a almorzar. En esa tienda por fin habíamos encontrado lo que tanto habíamos estado buscando, camas _King size_ al parecer el pequeño Emmett ya no era tan pequeño y en Londres todos se habían acostumbrado a dormir en este tamaño de cama, afortunadamente sus habitaciones eran enormes. La chica que nos estaba atendiendo estaba coqueteándole a Edward y eso no me estaba gustando nada, los celos de Charlie eran hereditarios, así que en medio de la tienda le dije a Edward que una de las camas del recibidor era perfecta para ambos, él sorprendido noto el porqué de mi comentario por lo que se me acerco y me tomo por la cintura.

-Esta me gusta más- susurro en mi oído antes de mirar fijo mis ojos y besarme con intensidad, le correspondí de igual manera, pero sentía que esto ya lo había vivido, era como un _deja vu _y entonces lo recordé, el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior lo estábamos viviendo, caímos en la cama y nos seguimos besando hasta que nos hizo falta el aire- Espero algún día poder tenerte en una de estas, pero que sea solo de nosotros dos y tu como la señora Cullen-dijo mientras me extendía una de sus manos para levantarnos de la cama, me sonroje al igual que en mi sueño- Claro que si no quieres lo entiendo- Soltó mi mano y empezó a caminar, esta vez no permitiría que se alejara.

-Edward – lo alcance a tomar de la mano – Nada sería más perfecto que eso, pero primero lo primero, los muebles para tu familia.

-Tienes razón- sus ojos brillaban al igual que los míos, reflejados en los suyos- Vamos, creo que aquí podremos comprar todo lo que necesitamos- tomo mi mano y nos condujo hacia la chica que nos atendía, la cual echaba fuego por los ojos como queriendo matarme, le sonreí victoriosa y seguí mi camino.

Edward tenía toda la razón todo lo que necesitábamos estaba en ese lugar, pedimos que todos los muebles los llevaran en un camión a casa de Edward mientras nosotros almorzábamos, al parecer habían hecho negocio pues habían intercambiado muebles por lo que todo salió económico. Fuimos a comer sushi a petición mía. Ya en el restaurante Edward pidió una mesa apartada lo que al mesero no le agrado de a mucho pues nos frunció el ceño y murmuro algo parecido a _Y yo que pensaba pedirle una cita a la chica_. Al parecer Edward lo escucho pues en ese instante me tomo de la cintura y me besó, el chico solo bufo y nos entrego la carta. Cuando llegaron a tomar nuestro pedido ya no era el mismo chico por lo que estuvimos mucho más cómodos. Comimos con tranquilidad y al momento del postre Edward tomo mi mano y la besó, mire a los lados en busca del mesero pero no estaba por lo que ladee mi cabeza con la pregunta impresa en la frente, Edward solo rio.

-Bella yo quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, quiero asegurar que serás solo mía, quiero que ahora que la distancia no nos separa tenerte junto a mí, protegerte, que tu corazón me pertenezca porque el mío ya te pertenece a ti, en fin-suspiró y miro fijamente mis ojos-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Edward mi corazón te ha pertenecido desde que te conozco y siempre lo hará, aceptare ser tu novia solo con la condición de que cumplas aquello que dijiste cuando estábamos comprando los muebles-dije mientras me sonrojaba, su semblante se plago de confusión pero luego entendió a lo que me refería.

-Dalo por hecho- Se levanto de su silla y llego a la mía, me besó con toda la ternura del mundo y yo le correspondí con todo el amor que tenía reservado desde hace ocho años- Ahora si me lo permites te raptare todo lo que queda del día de hoy y todo el día de mañana.

-Si acepto ese rapto, pero primero organicemos tu casa.

Partimos del restaurante de vuelta a Forks, en cuanto llegamos a la casa de Edward el camión de mudanza en el que llevaban los muebles estaba empezando a descargar todo. Luego de una hora estábamos armando las camas y acomodando los muebles, terminamos toda la casa en tres horas. Pedimos una pizza para cenar para calmar a la fiera que tenia por estomago Edward, mientras esperábamos la pizza nos acostamos a ver tv, yo con mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward, él me rodeaba por la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mía, me estaba empezando a dar sueño cuando el sonido del timbre me hizo pegar un brinco, Edward se burlo por lo bajo a lo que yo solo le lance una mirada asesina, en algún momento mientras esperaba a que llegara con la pizza me quede dormida, solo fui consciente cuando unos suaves besos me despertaban, abrí mis ojos lentamente y ahí estaba sobre mí, mi Tony mirándome travieso le sonreí tímidamente y el solo se dedico a besarme. Nos quedamos así, besándonos durante un largo tiempo, cuando mi estomago hizo acto de presencia.

-Edward la pizza- susurre mientras el besaba mis mejillas y mi frente.

-Ahora no, estoy ocupado-murmuro sobre mi oído, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda ante la sensación, él solo soltó una pequeña risita y prosiguió a besar mis labios.

Estábamos felices de la vid cuando mi móvil sonó, Edward lo tomo y fue a colgar la llamada cuando vi de quien era, era Charlie.

-No te atrevas a colgar Cullen- Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le extendía la mano para que me pasara el móvil.

-Creo que el hambre te pone de mal humor, ¿Eh, Belly Bear?- me paso el móvil y enseguida respondí la llamada, efectivamente era Charlie un poco enojado por mi demora, le dije que en cuanto comiera salía para allá, eso lo tranquilizo un poco aunque no del todo.

-Creo que me tengo que ir - susurre con tristeza, quería quedarme con Edward toda la noche.

-Sera lo mejor- Abrí como platos los ojos, me estaba echando de su casa- No es lo que estas pensando, tonta Bella, si no quiero problemas con mi queridísimo suegro es mejor que siga sus normas.

-Hmmmm, más te vale que así sea.

En cuanto terminamos la pizza salimos en dirección a mi casa, en el transcurso del camino hablamos de lo bien que había quedado la casa y de lo bien que me llevaría con la "nueva Alice", al parecer esta "nueva Alice" estaba obsesionada por las compras y por el diseño, la verdad era que no nos llevaríamos muy bien, detestaba las compras y el diseño, se lo hice saber a Edward por lo que el prometió protegerme de una loca y desquiciada salida de compras, lo agradecí inmensamente.

-Creo que alguien te espera- susurro mientras señalaba la venta, era Charlie pegado a esta esperando a que entrara- Descansa pequeña porque mañana no descansaras de este pechito, te amo.

De nuevo nos besamos y yo baje del auto algo anonadada, en cuanto entre a la casa Charlie no dijo nada solo me sonrió y me deseo buenas noches. Al igual que Charlie me dirigí a mi habitación.

Ha pasado un hora desde que trato dormir y nada que puedo, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y lo bien que me sentía a su lado, a pesar de que no hubo la típica declaración de _desde pequeño te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado bla bla bla _sabia de los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí, de hecho me alegraba que lo nuestro no empezara de manera tan cliché. En ese momento algo golpeo mi ventana, me apoye sobre los codos para ver que sucedía cuando vi a alguien entrando a mi habitación, estaba a punto de gritar pero una fuerte mano masculina sujetó mi boca para impedir que gritara.

-Shhh, no te hare daño- reconocí esa voz inmediatamente, era Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte susurrando

-No podía dormir y pues se me ocurrió la idea de venir a acompañarte, claro está solo si quieres que me quede.

-Cla…Claro, no hay problema- Levante las cobijas para que él se metiera entre ellas, enseguida me arrepentí, traía puesto solo una pequeña pantaloneta y una camisa de tirantes, Edward escaneo mi cuerpo abrió los ojos un poco y se acomodo a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura. Empezó a acariciar mi cabello haciendo que el sueño llegara a mí.

-Descansa dama de mis sueños-alcance a escuchar que decía antes de dejarme caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicas a peticion de algunas de ustedes, aqui les traigo una pequena continuacion, espero les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**Cuidense (:**_

_**Twiandre.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM (:**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella Pov.<em>**

Escuchaba golpes en la puerta de mi habitación pensé que estaba soñando pero cuando me di cuenta, era Charlie un poco desesperado al ver que no respondía.

-Bella! Bella! ¿Estás ahí?- Los golpes no cesaban, estaba decidida a levantarme cuando recordé la noche anterior, busque por toda mi habitación tratando de encontrar a Edward, pero no estaba ahí tal vez había sido uno de mis tantos sueños vívidos. Con un poco de desilusión me levante y abrí la puerta- Dios Isabella no sabes que susto me has dado, pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Papá no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto solo estaba durmiendo- le dije calmada.

-Pero tú nunca duermes hasta las dos de la tarde siempre te levantas temprano- dijo Charlie aun en el umbral de la puerta, en cambio yo me fui a verificar la hora, era cierto eran las 2:09 de la tarde exactamente.

-Wow! Al parecer anoche estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba- dije más para mí misma que para Charlie aunque de igual modo él lo escucho.

-Ahora que llegas al tema, anoche no te lo pregunte ¿Qué tal te fue con Edward? ¿Fue amable contigo? ¿Trato de sobrepasarse? No me vayas a mentir jovencita- Charlie de nuevo se olvidaba de que hablaba con su hija y no con un delincuente.

-Muy bien, si tu sabes lo caballerosos que Esme los educaba, no hizo nada que no quisiera- respondí en orden sus preguntas, aunque mi última respuesta no sonó nada bien al ver la impresión plasmada en el rostro de Charlie, abrí los ojos como platos cuando caí en cuenta que eso sonaba como si tuviera doble sentido- Pues…tu entiendes, no se propaso.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Qué ocurrió con Edward Cullen en su casa?- Charlie tenía el rostro rojo de la ira.

-Nada papá, solo compramos y luego acomodamos los muebles, vimos televisión un rato en la sala, pedimos la comida y luego Edward me trajo a casa.

-¿Algo más que me estés ocultando Isabella?- pregunto cauteloso mi padre.

-Nada raro- me fui levantando y dirigiéndome a la salida de manera que podía huir de Charlie fácilmente- solo que… Tienes nuevo YERNO- casi grite y salí corriendo para cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño. Solté una carcajada cuando me di cuenta de lo infantil de mis acciones pero no quería un sermón de los cuidados que se deben tener en un noviazgo a la adolescencia y mucho menos viniendo de Charlie.

-Isabella no podrá huir de mi eternamente, la charla te la tendré que dar en algún momento, de esta no te salvas- Grito Charlie al otro lado de la puerta- Y que Edward tampoco crea que se salvara de tener un momento a solas con su querido _suegrito- _esto último lo dijo en voz melosa lo que provoco en mi una estruendosa carcajada.

-Eso crees tú, _papito- _solté con el mismo tono de voz que uso anteriormente.

Entre a la ducha y me di un relajante baño de agua caliente, mientras lavaba mi cabello recordé que Edward me raptaría durante el día de hoy, los buenos ánimos de la mañana decayeron notablemente, por andar durmiendo había arruinado nuestro día. Salí inmediatamente de la ducha para vestirme y llamar a Edward. Cuando llegue a mi habitación sobre mi almohada estaba una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad, se me hizo extraño no haberla visto antes por lo que la tome y la abrí para ver que era, era una nota de Edward.

_En vista de que no podía ser descubierto por Charlie he salido temprano. Gracias por darme una de las mejores noches de mi vida, podría entrar a hurtadillas en tu habitación más seguido si consigo escucharte pronunciar mi nombre dormida._

_Espero hayas dormido tan bien como yo._

_Tony._

_PD: Aun no olvido que me has permitido raptarte por el día de hoy, te paso a recoger a las 3 en punto._

Leí la nota varias veces, aun no podía creerlo, la noche junto a Edward no había sido un sueño, entonces me di cuenta que aun estaba envuelta en una diminuta toalla, sin nada de ropa y eran las 2:45 de la tarde por lo que debía darme prisa para estar lista a tiempo. Elegí algo cómodo unos vaqueros, una camisa con un pequeño escote y unas zapatillas, estaba por peinarme cuando alguien toco a mi puerta.

-Bella tienes visita- Charlie sonaba entre celoso y divertido lo cual solo podía significar una cosa… era Edward.

-Hazlo pasar, por favor papá- dije en voz alta para que me escuchara.

-Nada de eso jovencita, la visita se recibe en la sala, para eso he comprado los muebles- Charlie aun hablaba detrás de la puerta por lo que la abrí en cuanto estuve lista.

-Pues al parecer el monje predica pero no aplica, porque yo nunca he visto que tú recibas a Sue en la sala- dije divertida.

-Pues porque es diferente, yo soy mayor.

-Pero tú mismo lo dijiste un día _las normas de esta casa se aplican para todos- _dije haciendo una vaga imitación de su voz, Charlie soltó una sonora carcajada.

-_Touché, _anda baja que alguien te espera- baje rápidamente las escaleras con Charlie pisándome los tobillos, en cuanto lo vi le sonreí y le di un abrazo- Recuerda nuestra charla jovencito, que de algo te sirva- en cuanto dijo esto Charlie se retiro a la cocina- Te espero antes de la medianoche, Bella- grito desde allí.

-Vale- grite de vuelta y me voltee de manera que el rostro de Edward estaba a escasos centímetros del mío- Buenos días.

-Buenos días, bella señorita- susurro antes de juntar nuestros labios, estábamos disfrutando de nuestro beso cuando Charlie carraspeo y siguió su camino, escondí mi rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Edward quien solo reía- ¿Nos vamos?- asentí y enseguida Edward nos guio hacia su auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y luego de que subiera la cerro y paso al lado del conductor, íbamos ya un tiempo en silencio cuando me entro curiosidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte cuan niña chiquita.

-Sorpresa.

-Hey! Eso no es justo, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas- seguía pareciendo una niña pequeña.

-Sorpresa- dijo de nuevo.

-Pero no hay nada de malo en que me digas- ya estaba empezando a desesperarme.

-Sorpresa-volvió a decir.

-¿Es que no sabes otra palabra que no sea sorpresa?-ya estaba irritada.

-Sorp…-le lance una mirada asesina cuando escuche lo que iba a decir- Nop.

-Pues ahí has dicho otra palabra que no es _sorpresa- _esa última palabra la dije imitando su tono de voz sin dejar escapar la irritación que la misma me provocaba. Pero Edward no respondió, solo hizo un ruido que sonó a algo parecido como "aja". El auto se detuvo enseguida.

-Listo, hemos llegado- estábamos parqueados a un lado de la carretera, en el borde del bosque.

-Exactamente ¿A dónde hemos llegado?- pregunte algo asombrada.

-A nuestro día de campo.

-¿Será al borde de la carretera?

-No, aun falta caminar un poco y llegaremos- dicho esto se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta para mi, luego tomo unas cosas del baúl, se aseguro de que la alarma del auto estuviese activada, tomo mi mano y emprendimos la caminata en el bosque.

Luego de unas dos horas aun no llegábamos al famoso lugar y yo ya estaba cansada por lo que Edward me llevaba en su espalda.

-Edward ¿estás seguro de donde es el lugar?- ya estaba desesperándome.

-No, la verdad es que quería experimentar haber que podíamos encontrar en el bosque- dijo con la total tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿QUÉ?- en cuanto escuche eso baje de un salto de su espalda y di la vuelta para encararlo- Nos has puesto en peligro solo para _experimentar_. Eres un irresponsable Edward Cullen- le gritaba a Edward descargando toda mi ira pero curiosamente él solo se reía- Y a parte de todo te ríes, es que acaso ¿Tienes problemas mentales o que? – ante lo ultimo Edward soltó una sonora carcajada que solo logro enfurecerme más- Bah! Búscame cuando te dejes de tonterías- me voltee en dirección al bosque para irme cuando escuche que la risa de Edward se detenía y este me seguía.

-Bella, no te vayas- me tomo del brazo pero acto reflejo lo aleje de mi- Bella – seguí ignorándolo y caminando, pero Edward se adelanto bloqueándome el camino- Bella ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como una niña y escucharme?- me detuve un instante y seguí caminando, Edward de nuevo bloqueo mi camino.

-Habla- me cruce de brazos y le mire fijamente.

-Bella ¿Cómo puedes creer que te pondría en peligro? Jamás me perdonaría que algo te hiciese daño por mi culpa- al escuchar sus palabras supe que no había algo lógico por decir así que trate de retomar mi marcha cuando Edward me tomo del brazo- Déjame terminar de hablar. Si sé hacia donde nos dirigimos es solo que pensé que nos habíamos perdido pero mientras gritabas histérica encontré la marca que estaba buscando desde hace un tiempo. Es por eso y por tu reacción que me he reído, no quería ofenderte de verdad lo lamento- en ese momento tomo mis manos y me acerco a su pecho, cambiando sus manos hacia mi cintura.

-Eres imposible- acerque lentamente mi rostro al suyo y cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de encontrarse decidí vengarme separando mi rostro y girando sobre mis tobillos para dirigirme hacia donde habíamos dejado botadas nuestras cosas- Entonces que esperamos para seguir, estoy cansada.

Edward solo frunció el ceño para después tomar mi mano y seguir el camino. En cuanto llegamos sentí que la broma y la larga caminata habían valido la pena, el prado era hermoso lleno de flores de diferentes colores con el sol como única fuente de luz y calor, era simplemente perfecto.

-Es hermoso- susurre mientras soltaba la mano de Edward y me dirigía hacia el centro del lugar para luego sentarme y cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la suave brisa.

-Valió la pena la larga caminata y tus gritos ¿A que si?- susurro Edward divertido, me sonroje al recordar mi reacción y asentí- Mi padre nos traía en ocasiones para nuestro día de campo, la marca la hice dos semanas antes de enterarme que partiríamos a Londres, tenía pensado traerte en alguna oportunidad. Entonces se me presento la oportunidad de volver y recordé el prado, aproveche el día que fuiste a cenar con tu madre y Phil para volver, ese día encontré fácilmente el lugar al parecer haces de gran distracción.

-Gracias por lo que me toca- suspire mientras tomaba la mano de Edward que ya se encontraba a mi lado, nos tumbamos juntos en el suelo observando al cielo- Pero definitivamente ha valido la pena mis gritos.

-Ahora es tiempo de disfrutar- dijo Edward mientras nos movía rápidamente de manera que mi cuerpo quedo bajo el suyo y me besaba suavemente-Te amo- me beso de nuevo pero en esta ocasión mas apasionado. Estuvimos un buen tiempo de esa manera pero mi estomago hizo acto de presencia gruñendo audiblemente- Creo que alguien está hambriento- susurro divertido sobre mis labios provocando un notable sonrojo en mi.

-Creo que si- Edward se levanto y tomo la mochila de la que saco dos cajas que por lo que pude ver eran de _Panda Express, _se acerco a mí y me extendió una de las cajas junto con un par de palitos chinos- Ummm comida china, mi favorita.

-Lo sé, por eso la he traído.

-Gracias. Pero anda cuéntame de tu vida en Londres- dije entusiasmada.

-Bella ya te he contado todo sobre mi vida en Londres, hasta lo más mínimo.

-No todo me lo has contado- susurre.

-¿Qué crees que no te he contado?- respondió con voz cansina.

-Tu vida amorosa.

-Pues lo cierto es que no hay mucho que contar, lo cierto es que no fui un famoso playboy en el instituto.

-Pero al menos habrás tenido una novia ¿A que si?- no pude evitar que mi voz destilara celos.

-Pues solo tres, la primera de ellas fue Ángela Weber nuestra relación duró cinco meses, eso fue a los quince años. Mi segunda novia fue Bree Tanner nuestra relación duró dos meses, esa relación inició dos semanas después de haber terminado con Ángela- Edward soltó una pequeña risa, en cambio yo le lance una mirada de desaprobación- En mi defensa debo decir que estuve con Ángela para acercarme a Bree, además Ángela estaba enamorada de Ben así que no fue un golpe duro para ninguno de los dos. Bueno el caso, mi última novia fue Tanya Denali nuestra relación fue de un año- esto último lo dijo con precaución, como queriendo ocultar algo.

-¿Hace cuanto estuviste con Tanya?

-Nosotros terminamos una semana antes de que yo regresara al pueblo- susurro Edward, entonces entendí todo, tal vez Edward no amaba simplemente era una distracción para olvidar a Tanya y no lo habia mencionado antes para no herir mis sentimientos.

-Ah- fue lo único que pude responder no sin antes bajar mi cabeza evitando que pudiese ver en mis ojos cualquier indicio de desilusión.

-Bella las cosas no son como lo estas pensando. No eres una distracción y mucho menos un mecanismo para olvidar a Tanya- detestaba que me conociera tan bien- Bella tú eres única para mí, eres mi mundo, cuando te dije que te amaba y que estoy eternamente enamorado de ti, no mentía. Mi relación con Tanya era una pantalla para la familia de ella que no la dejaba en paz con el tema de tener una pareja, a fin de cuentas no pude evitar que Tanya se tomara enserio las cosas pero para mí esa relación no era nada más que una amistad con beneficios para ella, las cosas se complicaron cuando Carlisle nos anuncio que volvíamos al pueblo y que yo era el encargado de restaurar la casa, esta noticia me hizo recordar mi vida aquí y en especial recordarte a ti, las semanas pasaban y no podía sacarte de mi cabeza y mucho menos evitar pensar en reencontrarme contigo, Tanya lo noto, en un principio lo ignoro pero un día en que estábamos terminando de preparar el viaje Emmett hizo un comentario sobre ti y los sentimientos que yo te profesaba cuando pequeños, Tanya no lo soporto e hizo un pequeño espectáculo frente a mi familia diciendo que yo le era infiel. Luego de una extensa conversación llegamos al final de la relación.

-Wow-fue lo único que pude decir, parecia verdad todo lo que me decía, dudaba que Edward realizara una mentira tan elaborada.

-Es por eso que quiero que te quede claro Isabella, que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y que sin importar tu pasado y el mío quiero que construyamos un futuro juntos- las palabras de Edward me conmovieron hasta el punto en que mis lagrimas salían sin permiso- No llores niña mía, te prometo estar siempre a tu lado para protegerte siempre por solo una cosa a cambio, tu amor- sello sus palabras con un dulce beso.

Luego de casi devorar la comida y reír un rato más decidimos que era hora de volver a casa pues estaba oscureciendo y Edward no quería perderse en el bosque. En esta ocasión el retorno hacia el auto nos tomo veinte minutos. Íbamos camino a casa cuando me entro la curiosidad por saber más sobre Tanya.

-Edward- le llame en un susurro.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo tomo Tanya lo del viaje pues antes de que supiera de mi existencia?- para mí no paso por alto la mueca de Edward en cuanto hable.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo que aun no te he contado.

-Pues adelante, es ahora o nunca- en vista de que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso le guiñé un ojo.

-Cuando Carlisle anuncio la noticia ninguno de nosotros se lo esperaba, cada uno tenía su pareja y para que mentirte teníamos un futuro planeado en Londres. Pero en vista de que estaban en las condiciones económicas y estaban a la vez dispuestos decidimos que cada uno viajaría junto con su pareja. Mi padre hablo con los padres de ellos y estuvieron de acuerdo- Edward suspiro- No sabíamos que las cosas entre Tanya y yo terminarían de esa manera, pero todo ya estaba listo y no había vuelta atrás, Tanya vendrá al pueblo, al igual que Jasper el novio de Alice y Rosalie la novia de Emmett.

-Pero ustedes terminaron ¿Verdad?- susurre con algo de miedo.

-Si o al menos creo que fui muy claro cuando le dije "Tanya ya déjalo si, esto se acabo, no va mas, _se finit"_- ambos reímos – No sé que tan enserio se lo haya tomado ella, pero para mí está más que claro que mi futuro eres tú-Edward tomo mi mano y de esa manera continuamos el camino a casa.

Llegamos a casa casi a las diez por lo que lo invite a cenar, pero al parecer la mirada asesina de Charlie le hizo negarse y seguir su camino a casa. Esa noche de nuevo Edward volvió a escabullirse en mi habitación para dormir juntos. Al día siguiente al igual que en la mañana anterior me sometí a un largo interrogatorio por parte de Charlie sobre lo que habíamos hecho Edward y yo, solo que esta vez no pude evitar "la charla", no fue tan mala excepto que Charlie quiso tocar el tema del sexo haciendo de la charla todo un fracaso. En cuanto Charlie abandono mi habitación busque la nota de Edward.

_Te recogeré al mediodía te tengo una sorpresa que se te encantara. Espero hayas disfrutado tu noche tanto como yo._

_Tony._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un nuevo cap. al fin! Lo siento si tarde mucho pero la inspiracion solo llega a mi en la madrugada (:<strong>_

_**Espero que les guste este cap. Creo que hare uno mas y tal vez un epilogo aun no estoy segura de eso, cualquier sugerencia por aprte de ustedes es bien recibida.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Twiandre.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personas no me pertenecen, son de SM (:**_

* * *

><p>Al mediodía en punto estuve lista y al mediodía en punto Edward toco a la puerta.<p>

-Es que este muchacho no tiene vida ¿O que?- refunfuño Charlie mientras abría la puerta.

-Con todo respeto jefe Swan pero si la tengo y la tiene justo detrás suyo- respondió Edward cortésmente a mi padre, provocando un furioso sonrojo de mi parte.

-Si muy romántico muchacho, solo tráela temprano- dicho esto Charlie se retiro.

-Adiós papá, hola Edward- susurre mientras me acercaba a besarlo.

-Hola Bella- respondió Edward entre besos- Vamos o llegaremos tarde- tomo mi mano y como siempre abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte repitiendo la acción del día anterior.

-Sorpresa- sonrió ampliamente, en cuanto iba a replicar me interrumpió- No te vayas a enojar es solo que esta sé que te encantara.

Lo deje pasar y me dedique a mirar por la ventana durante el camino pero algo me hizo voltear la vista, estábamos saliendo del pueblo rumbo a Seattle.

-¿Seattle?- pregunte incrédula.

-Si- respondió Edward con una sonrisa tomando mi mano mientras manejaba.

Gracias a la forma en que Edward manejaba y las vías vacías, llegamos a Seattle en la mitad del tiempo normal. Cuando íbamos entrando a la ciudad Edward me pidió que cubriera mis ojos con una pañoleta, acepte sin rechistar, sabía de antemano que de nada serviría. En cuanto el auto se detuve me puse más ansiosa de lo normal. Sentí como Edward bajaba del auto para luego abrir la puerta para mí, indecisa busque a tientas las manos de Edward.

-Tranquila, seré tus ojos, confía en mí- asentí y deje que me guiara, me indicaba en donde subir escalones y en donde girar, de un momento a otro cubrió mis oídos y me guiaba por un terreno plano.

-Edward ¿Qué…?- sentí como acerco su rostro a mi oído y casi me grito.

-Tranquila ya falta poco- luego de lo que me parecieron eternos minutos Edward se volvió a acercar a mi oído- Listo te puedes quitar la venda y los audífonos. Inmediatamente los retire y frote mis ojos para lograr que estos se adaptaran a la luz, en cuanto mi vista se esclareció pude ver la famosa sorpresa, era una familia de siete personas un grandulón con sonrisa de guasón abrazado a una chica alta de cabello rubio y lindo cuerpo, una chica pequeña con tiernas facciones y corto cabello negro agarrada de la mano de un chico alto y rubio con facciones serias, una chica de cabellos rojizos con un cara divina y entonces reconocí a las otras dos personas, un hombre alto de cabello rubio y una mujer bajita de cabello cobrizo, eran Esme y Carlisle, los padres de Edward, lo que significaba que el grandote y la enana eran Emmett y Alice, respectivamente. Sin poder evitarlo solté el abrazo de Edward y corrí a abrazar a Carlisle y a Esme.

-No puedo creer que ya estén aquí, se suponía que llegaban hasta el martes- susurre aun en sus brazos.

-Pues en vista de que estábamos ansiosos por volver y Edward nos comunico que gracias a ti la casa ya estaba en pie de nuevo, decidimos que era tiempo de volver y daros una sorpresa- susurro Esme emocionada.

-¿Y que para nosotros no hay abrazo?- reclamo el grandote junto con la enana.

-Claro que si chicos no saben cuánto los he extrañado- corrí hacia ellos, Emmett me tomo en sus enormes brazos dándome un enorme abrazos de oso mientras que Alice fue un poco, solo un poco más delicada tomándome en sus pequeños brazos.

-Nosotros también te hemos extrañado Bella- dijo Alice dándome un apretón en mis manos- Edward me ha contado lo hermosa que has dejado nuestra casa, espero que podamos hacer pronto una excursión de compras junto con Rose- en cuanto escuche la palabra compras voltee y mire a Edward en busca de ayuda, quien se acerco luego de darle un abrazo a Esme.

-Alice creo que Bella no estará disponible para alguna salida en lo que resta de las vacaciones- dijo Edward acercándose a mi luego de dar los correspondientes saludos.

-¿Cómo que no está disponible eso es imposible?- la voz de Alice sonaba como si estuviese a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-Lo siento pero hemos hecho planes para recuperar los últimos años perdidos, y si no son planes conmigo, son planes que tiene con Charlie- definitivamente mi novio era un excelente mentiroso. Alice le dirigió una mirada asesina para luego relajar sus facciones y dirigirse a mí.

-Oh entiendo, bueno no te preocupes Bella, aun nos queda todo el año escolar, dudo que Edward y tu vayan a salir todos los días del año- ante esto sonrió triunfante y yo solo sentía como mi rostro palidecía, tras Alice pude escuchar un coro de risas, mi cara debía ser un poema.

-Creo que alguien recibirá una terrible tortura en cuanto Eddie os deje de proteger- canturreo Emmett mientras abrazaba a la rubia- Bella ven aquí- enseguida me aparte de Alice y junto a Edward nos acercamos a Emmett- Te presento a Rosalie, el amor de mi vida.

-Un gusto en conocerte, Bella- tome la mano que me tendía- Creo que podremos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas a menos de que quieras quitarme a mi hombre- rió divertida ante su comentario para luego darme un abrazo.

-Tranquila cariño, Bellita solo tiene ojos para Eddie ¿A que si?- Edward y yo le lanzamos una mirada fulminante, aunque claro el sonrojo en mi rostro era más que evidente.

-Eso puedo ver, pero no está de más advertir- guiñó un ojo divertida mientras tomaba la mano de la chica pelirroja y la acercaba a nosotros- Bella, ella es Tanya una amiga de la familia- dijo con total naturalidad, al parecer era cierto que ella y Edward han terminado o al menos para el resto de la familia.

-Tanya- me ofreció su mano, la tome sin ningún problema, pero al parecer no era de su agrado pues su agarre era fuerte y su voz mordaz- La novia de Edward.

-Tanya creí que te lo había dejado en claro, nosotros hemos dejado de ser novios hace dos semanas- la voz de Edward detonaba cansancio, como si estuviera cansado de repetírselo.

-Y claro prefieres buscarte una puta de turno- respondió Tanya mirándome.

-Tanya debo pedirte que respetes a Bella o…

-¿O que Edward?

-O tendrás que buscar otro lugar para alojarte- la voz de Carlisle interrumpió la contestación de Edward con voz autoritaria- Bella es parte de la familia y te pido que la respetes, de no ser así te pido que te retires, el hecho de que las cosas entre Edward y tu no funcionaran no quiere decir que te desquites con aquello que le importa. Aceptas las condiciones de vivir con nosotros ¿O debo llamar a tus padres para informar de tu repentino cambio de hogar?- Todos quedamos asombrados ante el comportamiento de Carlisle, aunque debo decir que me sentía alagada al ver que tanto Edward como Carlisle me defendían de Tanya- Sigo esperando tu respuesta Tanya.

-Carlisle yo… está bien acepto- suspiro resignada- Lamento mi conducta Bella, no ha sido mi intención- se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano, acto seguido Edward tomo mi cintura de manera protectora, se notaba a leguas la falsa actitud de Tanya.

-No hay problema, Tanya- susurre, era tan mala para mentir que si hablaba en voz alta todos escucharían las ganas tan inmensas que tenia de matarla.

-Bella como lo olvido- Alice quito de manera brusca la mano de Tanya y puso la suya en lugar de esta, me arrastro hacia el chico rubio- Él es Jasper, mi novio.

-Un gusto, Bella- me dio un cálido abrazo para luego soltarme y susurrarme al oído- Me alegra que alguien reciba la tortura de las compras en mi lugar- lo mire despavorida a lo que el soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Te he escuchado, Jasper Hale. Pero de esta no te salvas, para el próximo día de compras sin importar si Bella nos acompaña o no, tu iras con nosotros- Jasper abrió los ojos como platos, en esta ocasión fue mi turno para soltar la carcajada. Alice se acerco a Jasper lentamente y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

-Bueno chicos creo que es hora de ir casa- dijo Esme.

-Creo que debemos distribuirnos de manera que unos vayan en el auto conmigo y otros vayan en taxi, no todos podemos ir en el volvo- dijo Edward mientras tomaba las maletas de Esme en una mano y con la otra tomaba mi mano.

-De eso nada- dijo Carlisle- He comprado dos autos por internet por el momento y he pedido que los traigan al aeropuerto, por lo que el encargado debe estar esperando en la entrada para hacernos la entrega- Todos seguimos a Carlisle y tal como lo predijo un hombre tenía un cartel en el que se leía en letras grandes _Carlisle Cullen, _quien se acerco firmo unos papeles y enseguida le fueron entregadas dos copias de llave por auto, se acerco de nuevo a nosotros y anuncio- Alice tal y como me lo pedias desde hace meses en Londres he pedido para ti un 911 Turbo Porcshe.

-Oh papá! Eres increíble. Te amo te amo te amo te amo- Alice se lanzo a los brazos de Carlisle quien la recibió gustosa- Pero dime ¿Qué color?

-Te lo mereces hija. Amarillo por supuesto- de nuevo Alice se lanzo a los brazos de Carlisle.

-¿Y el otro auto?- pregunto Edward.

-Es un Mercedes para mi, en vista de que mi trabajo en el hospital empieza el miércoles- Todos dirigimos la mirada a Emmett quien mostraba de manera evidente la decepción por no adquirir un auto nuevo, Carlisle lo noto por lo que se acerco a él y palmeo su hombro- Hijo no te preocupes que he mandado a traer tu Jeep desde Londres- los ojos de Emmett se iluminaron ante la noticia.

-Pero ¿Tu no lo habías vendido?- su expresión era indiferente pero su voz demostraba lo emocionado que sentía ante la idea.

-Sé lo mucho que apreciabas tu Jeep por lo que te mentí, todo este tiempo lo mantuve escondido, remodelándolo y haciéndole unos ajustes de último minuto. El auto llegara el martes.

-Oh padre! Definitivamente eres mi héroe- Emmett tomo a Carlisle en brazo y lo alzo, todos estallamos en carcajadas mientras Emmett aun abrazaba a Carlisle pero esta vez en el suelo- Rose escuchaste, mi bebe pronto estará en casa- grito Emmett a su novia, la cual solo asintió sonriendo con ternura.

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa- Carlisle aun jadeaba en busca de aire. Todos fuimos al estacionamiento en donde Alice empezó a chillar y a lanzarse sobre su auto.

Luego de un efusivo recibimiento a los autos nos repartimos de manera que Carlisle iba en su auto en compañía de Esme y Tanya, Alice en su auto junto a Jasper, y Edward y yo íbamos en el volvo junto a Emmett y Rose. Nos fuimos todos en caravana, por lo que esta vez gastamos el doble de tiempo del normal, en cuanto llegamos al pueblo nos detuvimos en un supermercado para ocupar la alacena. Llegamos a casa de los Cullen a las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que almorzamos a las cinco un delicioso pollo a la Coca-Cola. Cada uno se instalo en su habitación, luego de alagar mi gusto y buena decoración.

-Creo que es hora de que vaya a casa- eran las siete de la noche y no quería incomodar- pediré un taxi- dije a Edward mientras tomaba mi móvil pero este me fue arrebatado de las manos.

-Nada de eso, te llevare yo personalmente a casa- dijo Edward con mi móvil aun en sus manos.

-Edward tu familia acaba de llegar, no es agradable que los dejes solo por irme a llevar a casa, puedo llegar inclusive caminando.

-Claro que no, todos están descansando y quiero hacerlo, además ya te lo he dicho no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra- tomo mi mentón y lo alzo de manera que nuestros labios se rosaran- No me perdonaría el hecho de que algo te ocurriese solo por no dejar sola a mi familia, además- susurro lentamente- no hemos tenido un momento a solas y extraño esto- beso mis labios efusivamente sin perder ese toque delicado y tierno- Te Amo.

-No más que yo- susurre para besarlo de nuevo- creo que debemos partir ya, a menos de que quieras que Charlie te prohíba sacarme de casa- nos dirigimos a cada habitación para poder despedirme e invitarlos a un almuerzo el lunes en mi casa, gustosos aceptaron haciéndome prometer que volvería al día siguiente. Partimos en el volvo rumbo a mi casa, el camino era silencioso hasta que Edward hablo.

-¿Quieres que te visite esta noche, o prefieres que me quede en casa?- pregunte Edward un tanto desilusionado.

-Quisiera decirte que sí, pero debes pasar tiempo con tu familia- respondí con la misma emoción.

-Bella mi familia estará durmiendo no platicando conmigo.

-Bueno si lo miras de esa manera, entonces sí- en cuanto mire por la ventana vi que habíamos llegado a casa- Te esperare con ansias- me incline sobre el asiento del copiloto y lo bese, pero cuando el beso estaba siendo más emocionante separe mis labios juntando nuestras frentes- Te veo pronto- baje del auto y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa en donde un animado Charlie abrió.

-Bella, no sabía que estarías tan temprano en casa ¿Y Edward?- entre a casa y me dirigí instantáneamente a las escaleras.

-Ha vuelto a casa, mañana te contare todo con detalles, ahora estoy cansada. Hasta mañana, papá.

-Hasta mañana, Bells- subí las escaleras y entre en mi habitación, en donde me cambie la ropa por el pijama y me acosté en la cama.

Di vueltas en la cama durante horas, pero no llegaba a estar cómoda, me hacía falta Edward, era como mi nana personal. Mire el reloj en mi móvil, eran las once de la noche y Edward aun no llegaba, decidí dejar la ventana abierta de par en par e ir a dormir, necesitaba descansar. Cuando el sueño logro vencerme no llegue a sentir el cuerpo de Edward cerca al mío, esta noche el no llegaría.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>****_Les recomiendo el pollo a la Coca-Cola, yo lo preparo en ocasiones especiales, es delicioso ;)_**

**_Espero que les guste este cap._**

**_Twiandre._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M (:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella Pov.<em>**

En medio de la noche sentí como algo o alguien respiraba cerca de mi oído. Me gire lentamente en la cama para toparme con el torso de Edward desnudo mientras su cabeza descansaba peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro, con cuidado me gire de nuevo y mire mi móvil, eran las dos de la mañana, suavemente moví mi brazo sobre el de Edward de manera que me fue fácil pellizcarme.

-Ouch!- exclame, al parecer no estaba soñando y tampoco había sido un suave pellizco. Edward se removió a mi lado y abrió lentamente los ojos, en cuanto los término de abrir me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-Lo siento si te incomode- susurro mientras se movía un poco hacia el borde de la cama, enseguida lo detuve.

-No claro que no lo has hecho, es solo que pensé que no vendrías esta noche- dije mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos.

-Te prometí que lo haría, no me podía permitir fallarte, es solo que Alice necesitaba que alguien le colaborara a Jasper para poner unas cosas en el techo y Emmett estaba algo…ocupado con Rose por lo que en cuanto me vio entrar me arrastro a su habitación, diría que fue complicado pero eso es quedarse corto.

-¿Qué quería Alice en el techo?- pregunte asombrada.

-Un espejo, claro- respondió Edward como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- Dice que debe estar perfecta desde todos los ángulos posibles, aunque Emmett y yo siempre hemos pensado que tiene un trasfondo en el que se ve involucrada la relación entre Jasper y ella- reí por lo bajo ante las ocurrencias de Alice pero más aun por las conclusiones a las que habían llegado Edward y Emmett.

-Bueno al menos Alice obtuvo lo que quería.

-Si eso es cierto, pero eso no me podía impedir que viniera. Perdóname por llegar tarde es solo que no me podía negar a colaborarles.

-No te preocupes, te dije que debías pasar tiempo con tu familia.

-Sí pero al menos no me ocupo toda la noche.

-Ahora que dejamos el tema a un lado ¿Y tu camisa?- Edward río para luego señalar la mecedora junto a la ventana en donde reposaba su camisa, lo mire interrogante a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía un olor algo…asqueroso y estaba algo mareado por lo que opte por quitármela- respondió despreocupado. Me levante y tome la camisa en mis manos para luego olfatearla, olía a perfume de mujer, un asqueroso perfume de mujer y la marca borrosa de lo que parecia lápiz labial femenino, cabe decir que un tono un poco llamativo.

-Tanya- susurre. Edward se levanto y arrebató la camisa de mis manos para luego tomarme por la cintura.

-Te juro que no estuve con ella, me quite mi camisa para poder subir a las escaleras y tener mejor fluidez para acomodar el espejo y de paso para no sudarla, ahora entiendo porque Alice miraba de tan mala manera a Tanya antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Edward no tienes que darme explicaciones, confió en ti es solo que…

-No confías en ella- termino la oración que creía iba a decir.

-No de hecho iba a decir que me aterra lo que puede llegar a hacer una persona solo por destruir una relación. Sé que sin importar lo que ella trate de hacer para acercarse a ti tú te negaras.

-Gracias por confiar en mi, Bella. Te Amo- susurro en mi oído para luego besarme.

-Te Amo.

-Creo que es hora de dormir.

Nos dirigimos juntos a mi cama y sin decir ni hacer nada, en los brazos del otro caímos rendidos en un sueño profundo. Una ráfaga de viento proveniente de la ventana nos hizo sacudirnos a ambos, me sobresalte y brinque en mi lugar provocando que Edward a mi lado lo hiciera también, Edward aun no había partido y podía escuchar los chillidos provenientes del baño, era Charlie. Rápidamente me levante y tome la camisa y los zapatos de Edward, quien un poco desorientado se levanto.

-Bella, amor, no te enojes por lo de Tanya te juro que…- su voz era suplicante.

-No seas estúpido, Edward. Es solo que aun sigues aquí y Charlie aun está en casa, no quiero que te descubra y te saque a balazos de aquí- Edward se rió para luego tomar sus cosas.

-Tienes razón, es solo que quería que en esta ocasión despertaras y me vieras junto a ti- dijo Edward mientras iba vistiéndose. Pude escuchar como Charlie salía del cuarto de baño, por lo general se vestía allí y luego se dirigía hacia…mi habitación.

-Edward mi padre ya viene hacia mi habitación, es mejor que saltes ahora o no vuelvas- Edward soltó una carcajada y salto por la ventana dos segundos antes de que Charlie abriera la puerta.

-¿Con quién hablabas Bells?- pregunto Charlie algo intrigado, afortunadamente tenía cerca mi móvil por lo que lo tome rápidamente.

-Con nadie, creo que he pensado en voz alta mientras contestaba un mensaje de Edward- sonreí delicadamente, para darle algo de desinterés.

-Ammm veo, ahora si me contaras que sucedió ayer que te dejo tan exhausta- Charlie se sentó junto a mí en el borde de mi cama.

-Pues fue una sorpresa de parte de Edward- sonreí como enamorada mientras que Charlie rodo los ojos y me hizo señales para que continuase- Los Cullen han adelantado su viaje, llegaron ayer- la felicidad de Charlie se veía reflejada en sus ojos mientras que una gran sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tanto han cambiado? ¿Cuándo los visitaras de nuevo?- parecia un pequeño niño repleto de curiosidad.

-Están bien, Carlisle y Esme iguales que siempre, es como si no pasaran los años, Emmett y Alice en cambio han cambiado radicalmente, Emmett hoy en día parece uno de esos luchadores que toman esteroides, alto y con grandes músculos, Alice por lo contrario quedo corta de estatura pero su actitud es como la de una loca por la moda, pero su forma de ser no ha cambiado, siguen siendo las personas agradables del pasado.

-Wow! Suena como si nunca se hubiesen ido y el que ha vuelto al pueblo he sido yo.

-Te entiendo, ahora que lo recuerdo creo que hoy iré a visitarlos, Esme me ha invitado a almorzar a su casa, en cambio yo me he tomado la libertad de invitarlos a todos mañana para que vengan.

-¿Aquí? ¿A nuestra casa?- asentí fervientemente- Eso es asombroso, podemos pedir comida francesa o italiana o thai.

-Tranquilo papá, no te preocupes, cocinare algo para ellos aunque si quieres puedes traerme una receta de comida thai.

-Sera un gusto, por el momento debo ir a la comisaria pero en cuanto vuelva traeré conmigo las recetas- dijo Charlie saliendo de mi habitación y bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

-Que sea solo una- grite para que me escuchara mientras escuchaba su contestación desde la puerta _Si como sea, saludos a todos, _seguido de esto cerró la puerta principal.

Como no sabía en que momento Edward vendría por mí, decidí arreglarme. Luego de darme un baño y organizar un poco mi habitación, me dirigí a lavar algo de ropa, antes de empezar mi móvil sonó era un mensaje de Edward.

_Amor cualquier excusa que Alice ponga para sacarte de tu casa, NO LE CREAS, es un truco mas para llevarte de compras. Tratare de llegar lo antes posible._

_Te Amo._

Reí como loca por el mensaje ¿Seria enserio? No lo creo, entonces la puerta sonó y tuve que ir a ver ante la insistencia. En cuanto abrí vi a Alice bastante emocionada junto a Jasper con cara de querer salir huyendo.

-Bella!- Alice se lanzo efusivamente a mis brazos- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la pasaron Edward y tu anoche? ¿Dime que no te has enojado por lo que la estúpida de Tanya ha hecho?

-Alice cariño, respira- Jasper separo suavemente a Alice para reemplazar los brazos de Alice por los suyos, mientras saludaba a Jasper el claxon de un auto sonó, era Rosalie desde el Porsche, agite mi mano en modo de saludo mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-Oh casi lo olvido. Bella, Esme nos ha pedido que vayamos por algunas cosas al mercado y en vista de que estábamos cerca a tu casa hemos decidido venir a recogerte para llevarte a casa- inmediatamente recordé el mensaje de Edward _NO LE CREAS _decía en el, de ser eso una mentira debo admitir que Alice es una excelente mentirosa, creo que debería aprender algo de su toque mentiroso.

-Lo siento, Alice, pero Edward y yo debemos ir a recoger unas cosas a casa de una amiga del instituto y luego ir a comprar unas cosas para Esme- dije bastante convencida. Alice entrecerró los ojos para luego sonreír.

-No importa, juntos podemos ir a comprar lo que necesitas- en ese momento sus ojos brillaron y pude ver que Alice no quería exactamente comprar solo lo de Esme- y con respecto a lo de tu amiga ¿Qué amiga es?

-Ángela- dije el primer nombre que recordé- Ángela Weber.

-Pues Edward puede ir a casa de Ángela por lo que sea que necesites y tú puedes venir con nosotros- dijo Alice mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba por lo que tuve que ofrecer resistencia.

-Lo siento Alice pero Edward no conoce en donde vive Ángela por lo que tiene que ir conmigo, más bien adelántense y vayan yendo a casa, Edward y yo los alcanzaremos luego- y como si de una invocación se tratase, Edward doblo la esquina a toda velocidad en su vehículo, Alice al igual que yo se percato de la aparición de Edward lanzándole una mirada asesina mientras este bajaba del auto.

-Maldito Edward, ha estropeado mis planes- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mí y susurraba cerca a mi oído- Tranquila amiga, no todo el tiempo Edward estará ahí para protegerte, entonces te secuestrare y tendremos una placida salida de compras- beso mi mejilla y tomo la mano de Jasper para así partir juntos. Edward llego enseguida junto a mi no sin antes ganarse una mirada agradecida por parte de Jasper.

-Creo que no he llegado a tiempo- Edward tomo mi cintura y luego mis labios.

-No, pero los he entretenido el suficiente tiempo como para que alcanzaras a salvarme, mi héroe- Edward rió y tomo mi mano cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

-Valiente héroe el que tienes, que necesita ayuda para salvarte.

-Todo héroe obtiene ayuda en algún momento, además logramos vencer a Alice, eso nos convierte en ¿Un equipo?

-No lo creo, solo la hemos detenido por tiempo indefinido- abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí- Además, prefiero que seas mi damisela en apuros- dio la vuelta al vehículo para luego ponerlo en marcha. Paramos en una pastelería en donde compre un pastel para todos, luego de esto fuimos a casa de los Cullen en donde Emmett nos esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Preparada?

-¿Para que?

-Para una buena ronda de bromas por parte de Emmett. Créeme será algo vergonzoso.

-Está bien, creo que mi héroe me salvara- guiñé un ojo pero Edward negó con la cabeza

-Creo que en esta ocasión tu héroe se ha quedado sin poderes, el héroe y la damisela son el centro de atención para sus bromas- trague pesado a lo que Edward solo rio y bajo del auto para luego unirse a mí.

-Bella- Emmett corrió hacia mí para tomarme en brazos- Te extrañe -dijo con voz traviesa.

-Igual yo- respondí como quien no quiere la cosa. Nos dirigimos los tres juntos a la entrada en donde estaban todos como si nos esperasen. Hice los saludos correspondientes y Edward entrego a Esme el pastel, para luego dirigirnos todos a la sala.

-Y cuéntanos Bella ¿Qué tal tu noche?- pregunto Emmett mientras se sentaba junto a Rosalie y sonreía traviesamente, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar.

-Esplendida, Emmy- respondí a la defensiva, tratando de ocultar en vano mi sonrojo- ¿Y que tal la tuya? ¿Muy ajetreada?- Emmett me miro entre asombrado y avergonzado, en cambio yo sonreí victoriosa.

-Hmmm no te imaginas cuanto- respondió también a la defensiva- Aunque claro no tanto como la tuya, me imagino- abrí mis ojos como platos.

-Emmett ya basta, no seas grosero con la visita- Esme entro en la sala con su delantal para cocina puesto- En lugar de estar molestando, deberías venir y colaborarme a poner la mesa- Emmett solo hizo un sonido de reprobación.

-Yo lo puedo hacer, si te parece- dije al tiempo con otra persona que no era necesariamente la más amable en lo que a mí concierne, Tanya.

-Tan colaboradora como siempre- exclamo Emmett mientras reía.

-Todo a lo que puedes aspirar, Emmy.

-Ya chicos tranquilos, Bella y Tanya con mucho gusto aceptare SU colaboración- Esme se retiro a la cocina no sin antes lanzar una mirada reprobatoria hacia Emmett, quien en un acto un poco infantil me saco la lengua. Tanya y yo seguimos a Esme quien nos indico en donde estaba la vajilla, estábamos en silencio sacando los platos cuando Tanya me llamo.

-Y dime Bella ¿Te gusto el regalito que le deje a Eddie antes de irse contigo?- dijo Tanya como queriendo provocarme.

-No sé de que hablas, Tanya- respondí como quien no quiere la cosa lo que pareció alterarla.

-Pues hablo de la mancha de mi lápiz labial que sin querer he dejado en la camisa de Eddie, estaba algo inquieto y no pudo resistirse a que le besara, no podía apartar sus manos de mi cuerpo. Apuesto a que a ti no te toca como lo ha hecho conmigo, es mas apuesto a que ni un dedo te ha puesto encimo ¿Quién lo haría?

-Tanya su nombre es Edward y si la he visto pero creo que deberías inventar una excusa menos barata. Pero sabes yo no necesito que tenga todo el tiempo sus manos encima mío para sentirme querida, no necesito actuar como una puta para sentirme querida. Sin embargo, sé exactamente lo que Edward estuvo haciendo antes de volver a mi casa- le dije bastante confiada.

-Apuesto a que te ha dicho que estuvo tratando de poner el espejo en el techo de Alice y que ha sido un arduo trabajo por lo que se ha quitado la camisa y que seguramente yo la he tomado para dejar una marca con mi lápiz labial en ella ¿O me equivoco?- decidí no responderle, después de todo no podía permitir que me provocara y su voz temblaba ligeramente, un signo de nerviosismo- Bella, debo decir que me sorprende lo ingenua que puedes ser ¿De veras creíste ese cuento? Piénsalo nada mas, fue solo cuestión de estar separados y reencontrarnos para que Edward viera la falta que le he hecho has sido la distracción mientras yo no estaba, mírate no has pensado que tal vez eres muy poca cosa para él, además quien luego de una semana le dice a alguien _Te Amo_- las palabras de Tanya me hicieron dudar, y si Edward de verdad quería volver con Tanya, y si de verdad soy muy poca cosa para él ¿Habrán sido en vano los pocos momentos juntos? En esto último ella tenía razón era muy poco tiempo aunque claro hay que tener en cuenta que nosotros nos conocíamos _de antes, _pero entonces recuerdos vinieron a mí, de cuando Edward me conto la historia de Tanya "_Bella las cosas no son como lo estas pensando. No eres una distracción y mucho menos un mecanismo para olvidar a Tanya. Bella tú eres única para mí, eres mi mundo, cuando te dije que te amaba y que estoy eternamente enamorado de ti, no mentía {…} Es por eso que quiero que te quede claro Isabella que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y que sin importar tu pasado y el mío quiero que construyamos un futuro juntos"- _¿Lo estas pensando cierto?

-Si Tanya, lo estaba pensando pero sabes contra todo pronóstico Edward y yo nos amamos y si soy o no poca cosa para Edward que sea él quien lo juzgue, mientras tanto toma un turno y espera a que me importa lo que pienses- la expresión de Tanya no tenia precio, su rostro estupefacto con su boca abierta de par en par, decidí que era momento para volver junto a Edward por lo que me gire para salir pero antes de eso decidí voltearme hacia Tanya- Por cierto Tanya, deberías comprar un lápiz labial que no te haga ver como una chica barata- le guiñé un ojo para dar el toque final y voltearme para chocar contra algo, el pecho de Edward.

-Sabes amor, me encanta cuando te defiendes a capa y espada, pero me gusta aun más cuando defiendes el amor que siento yo por ti. Porque sin importar lo que los demás piensen- en ese momento dirigió una mirada a Tanya que nos asesinaba con la mirada, volvió a mirarme a los ojos- Yo te amo, porque _yo a ti te conozco de antes ya he visto estos ojos andantes_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les guste este nuevo cap.<em>**

**_De paso Feliz y Prospero Anio Nuevo ;) Espero que todas sus metas se cumplan _**

**_Twiandre._**


End file.
